


James Norrington

by WixyPagan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem describing the beauty of James Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Norrington

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies or James Norrington!
> 
> This was originally posted on FF.Net on June 22nd, 2010.

He has soft pale skin that feels like satin and he has the scent of sea island cotton and ocean citrus.

He has shoulder-length dark brown hair that's pulled back into a ponytail with a navy blue ribbon.

He has beautiful green eyes the color of the ocean on a stormy day.

He has silky soft pale pink lips that taste like the sea and red wine.

James Norrington: The Most Dashing Commodore in The British Royal Navy.


End file.
